


Permanent: Isaac At Six Months

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Baby!Isaac, Dada!Stiles, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Gratuitous Cutness, Kid Fic, M/M, Pack Feels, Papa!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Isaac goes for runs with Papa, throws sippy-cups at middle aged woman who flirt with his Papa, gets new teeth, and surprises Dada with picnics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent: Isaac At Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the lastest installment of Stilinski-Hale family cuteness. This is unproofed and unbeta'd so feel free to point out any mistakes.

 

 

* * *

**Permanent: Isaac At Six Months**

 

_Isaac at 6 months…_

            Going for runs with Papa was a fun part of his day.  He and Woof-Woof sat in his stroller while Papa ran _so_ fast.  What he did not like was all of the ladies who came to talk to Papa after his run.  They all played nice with Isaac, but he knew they were after his Papa.  _No one_ was going to take his Papa from him or Dada.  So, when they got too close, Isaac always made sure to throw his sippy cup…at their heads.  Apparently he had quite an arm for his age.  Needless to say they didn’t get many repeat offenders.

***

            “Baby Boy defended your territory again today.”  Derek said when he and Isaac entered the kitchen.

            “Who did he give a concussion to today?” Stiles chuckled as he turned from the stove.

            “Ms. Jones.”

            Stiles pressed a kiss to Isaac’s temple, “Such a good pup protecting your Papa’s virtue from those evil divorcées.”

            Derek only laughed as he set Isaac in his highchair with Woof-Woof and proceeded to help Stiles with dinner.  Isaac just watched happily as his parents played tickle and kissed each other and sometimes him.

***

            Another favorite activity was going to Papa’s office.  There was a playpen set up with lots of toys for him and Woof-Woof to play with.  Papa sat at his desk most of the time, but some days Uncle Peter came and rescued him and Woof-Woof from boredom.  He knew Papa got upset with Uncle Peter sometimes, but Uncle Peter was the best after Dada, Papa and Pop-Pop.  He would change his eyes, growl and sometimes grow more teeth.  Isaac couldn’t believe that he could do that without crying because he was growing teeth and it hurt so bad! 

            What he liked best was listening to Uncle Peter talk.  He told stories about when Papa was little and they made Papa growl.  Isaac was learning to growl.  It didn’t sound anything like Papa or Uncle Peter, but it always made Papa smile and give him extra kisses when he tried.

            Some days Uncle Boyd would come and give him airplane rides.  Uncle Boyd didn’t talk much, but he was big and strong like Papa.  He always filled his sippy cup with the red juice that stained his mouth and made Dada upset.  Uncle Boyd could change his eyes too.  Isaac knew that one day he would be able to do it too, but for now he got a thrill out of watching his Papa and Uncles do it.

 

            Bath time was the best, except that Woof-Woof couldn’t come.  But Dada put him on the toilet seat so that he could watch over Isaac while he was in his bath chair.  Dada gave him duckies and bubbles to play with in the bath.  Dada also let him splash—sometimes Dada did the splashing!

***

            Stiles squirted water from the rubber duck at Isaac’s face and watched as his son laughed and clapped.  He handed the toy to the boy and watched to see if he would repeat his actions.  It was still a bit surreal to think that he had a son.  Isaac was his and Derek’s son and he couldn’t make himself feel sorry about how it had come to be.  If they ever found the faery that had done this, he wouldn’t ask for her to reverse the spell, he’d thank her for giving him his Baby Boy.  Now that they had him in their lives and had cared for him as parents, Stiles wouldn’t give him up for anything. 

            Derek stood in the doorway watching his family and thought much the same things as Stiles.  Isaac was their son and he wouldn’t let anything or anyone change that.  “I think we should start researching surrogates.”

            Stiles looked over his shoulder at his husband, “Yeah?”

            Derek hesitated for a moment, looking at the sheer joy on Isaac’s face as he squeezed his rubber duck and made it squeak and squirt water, “Yeah.” He nodded, certain.

            Stiles cheered as Isaac was able to mimic his actions with the duck, but inside he was cheering for the idea of expanding their family.

 

            “Fuck, deeper Stiles!” Derek moaned as his husband teasingly rolled his hips against Derek’s.  It had been so long since they had time to make love, and as much as he appreciated a long drawn out fuck session, Derek wanted to feel Stiles pounding him into an orgasm before—

            Isaac’s shrill cry stilled Stiles’ hips.  It was one short burst so Stiles maintained the stillness, hoping that he would go back to sleep.  It had happened before; however, tonight was no such night.  Just when they thought they would be able to continue, Isaac began crying in a full-on scream.  Instant.  Boner.  Killer.

            “Shit.” Derek breathed.  “I’ll go get him.”

***

            His Papa came for him instantly and Isaac held out his arms for him.  “What’s the matter cub?” he asked softly and Isaac just clung to him.  “Are you in pain Baby Boy?” he asked looking down at him.  Isaac just cried.

            Papa pressed a thumb to his bottom lip and pushed his mouth open.  “Is he okay?” Dada asked when he came into the room.

            “Someone is getting new teeth.”

            “Oh boy.” Dada sighed.  “Well I’ll get his teething ring from the fridge and meet you in the bedroom.  He can stay with us for a while.”

            Papa’s touch dulled the pain and the cold chewing thingy Dada gave him helped numb his mouth, but what really made it better was being in bed tucked between his parents.  Being surrounded by their love and their mingled scent seemed to make all the pain go away.  He tried to stay awake so that he could hold on to the feeling, but there was no fighting it and Isaac dozed with his nose pressed against Dada’s chest and Papa’s hand rubbing soothing circles along his back.  It’s where he woke the next morning.  His mouth felt better and he smelled like both Papa and Dada.  When Papa came back from the bathroom he took Isaac for a diaper change and then to make breakfast while Dada took a shower.

            On mornings like this he got to sit on Dada’s lap and nibble on toast.  Isaac always made a mess on his shirt, but his Dada never cared.

 

            That day after visiting Papa’s office, they took a drive to surprise Dada with lunch.  This was a first and Isaac was excited.  They went to a big place with so many people and smells.  He was in one arm clutching Woof-Woof (who wanted to surprise Dada too) while Papa held a basket in the other hand.  It took a little while but soon he saw his Dada coming and got so excited that he began clapping and trying to call for him—words were still a problem for Isaac, but he was working on.

***

            Stiles and several classmates were walking from class; they just been assigned a group project with.  His face was buried in the text and he was doing his best to explain how they should start planning out the stages of their project.

            “Oh hell-o!  I wish I was the lucky woman getting the surprise picnic lunch from that gorgeous pair.” Wendy said.

            “Huh?” Stiles mumbled, still working out their timeline in his head.

            “Holy shit he is delicious.  Stiles tell me you wouldn’t want a hall pass from your husband to have a picnic with that!” Sarah said.

            “Wouldn’t want a hall pass.” He said absently.

            “Not even for that?” Sarah asked and pointed across the quad.

            When Stiles finally looked up and saw a grinning Derek, he smiled in return, knowing his husband had heard their entire conversation.  “I definitely don’t want a hall pass.”

            “Are you kidding me?  That guy is like sex on legs and that munchkin and his curls are so cute, I wanna eat him up.”

            “The kid’s cute but the dude…eh.” Paul said.

            “Oh my God he’s coming this way.  Do you think his wife is in our class?”

            “It’s possible.” Stiles said.

            When Derek reached them, “Say hi to Dada.” He said to Isaac who made grabby hands at Stiles.

            Stiles reached for him, ignoring the gasps from his female classmates.  “Hi Baby Boy.” Stiles said and blew raspberries against Isaac’s neck causing the boy to squeal with laughter.

            “Zac wanted to surprise you with lunch.” Derek grinned holding the basket.

            “He did?  Well this is the best surprise Baby Boy.” He said holding Isaac up and watching the boy kick and laugh at him.  Someone clearing their throat pulled Stiles from his reverie.  “Oh right, Derek meet some of my classmates, Wendy, Sarah, and Paul.  Guys this is my husband Derek.  And this little man is our son Isaac.”

            “Oh my God Stiles why didn’t you tell us you had a baby?!  He’s gorgeous!” Wendy gushed as she took Isaac’s hand in hers.

            “He takes after me, of course.” Stiles joked and Derek just shook his head with a smile.

***

            Their picnic was great.  Isaac got to crawl around the blanket in the grass and when he got too close to the edge, one of his parents would drag him back and smother him with kisses and tickles.  Dada and Papa fed him all sorts of yummy stuff.  Now that he was older and had some teeth he got to taste the good stuff, just like Pop-Pop had promised.  He didn’t like waving bye-bye to his Dada, but he knew that they would see each other again soon.  Plus Papa promised they would visit with Uncle Scott and Auntie Allison.

           

            What Isaac loved best about Uncle Scott was that he got on the floor and played silly games with him and Woof-Woof, just like his Dada did.  But he could growl and change his eyes like Dada couldn’t—Isaac wondered about that.  And Uncle Scott always told him how much he was loved.  He did it almost as much as his parents.  He knew if Papa and Pop-Pop were gone that Uncle Scott would always keep him safe.  Aunt Allison too.  She was strong and pretty and smelled like pack.  He understood pack more and more each time they had a gathering.  This time Uncle Boyd and Aunt Erica were there too.  Uncle Boyd gave him his favorite juice even though Dada yelled at him.  And Aunt Erica…well she was scary, but in a good way.  Something in him knew that with her around, nothing and no one could ever hurt him.  Isaac wondered if other kids had it this good.  He had a family that loved and protected him.  He was happy.  Now if only he could manage words, or perhaps he could tackle walking first; he felt like he had a better handle on that.

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumble](http://virago77.tumblr.com/) or [Tweet ](https://twitter.com/Virago77) me!


End file.
